I'm Still Here
by Random Visitor Girl
Summary: Maka had given up on her dreams when her parents had given up on their marriage. But when a certain albino gives her a chance to chase after her dreams of singing in a band will she ignore him or will she let him change her life for good? {Soul/Maka. BlackStar/Tsubaki. Kid/Patti.} [T for swearing. Band AU.]
1. I: Me And My Broken Heart

Random Visitor Girl here to ruin your lives again. I was originally planning on making a Rush Fanfiction in the Soul Eater Universe but then this happened. So, I guess it's on with the show!

Summary: Maka Albarn had dreams, but dreams like those only belonged in her books. Ever since the divorce she has come to the conclusion that life will not be fair to her. But after almost running over a man with a shark-toothed grin she will have to face the truth that achieving her dreams is possible if she only tries.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Still Here<em>

**I: Me And My Broken Heart**

* * *

><p><em>All I need's a little love in my life<em>

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

"What kind of song is this? I could write better lyrics than this!" a girl with ashen blonde hair shouted as she drove down the street with three younger girls in the back seat and a busty woman sitting up front.

"Maka-chan, watch your turns!" her friend, Blair, meowed at her. Maka had only a student license so she had no choice but to bring her roommate with her. "Maka-nee, it's a pretty good song. It's at the top of the charts right now" a darker haired girl insisted, holding her iPhone out and gesturing to the song at the top of the screen on her Billboard Hot 100 App. "It's about a guy who wants love after a girl has broken his heart, therefore it's about rebounding" Maka pointed out as she stopped sharply when she saw that the light had become red.

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

"Is this about Justin?" the dark haired girl asked, tilting her head at her Senior. "No, this is not about Justin. He's a psycho. I'm happy I dumped him! So stop asking about it, Tsugumi" Maka protested, rubbing her head with her right hand. "But you didn't even try, Maka-nee. How will you find love if you won't even try?" Tsugumi looked up at her, her two companions staring at Maka as if supporting the dark haired girl. "They make a good point, Maka" Maka groaned, even Blaire was going along with this.

"You know what? This song actually isn't too bad. I just think it could be better." Maka said after actually listening to the lyrics and the singing. She had wanted to be a singer when she was younger but she forgot about it when her parents divorced and her father spiraled into depression when her mother left them. The only thing that seemed to look up for him was adopting Tsugumi into their family so he could fawn over the younger girl since Maka didn't like her father very much after he had cheated on her mother. Maka had forgiven her dad, mostly because it seemed like he really did care for her and Tsugumi, but she will never forget what he did. But she can't forget the moment in her childhood either when she had met _him_.

_Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_

_Tear me apart and then some_

_How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

_I try to run away but your eyes_

_Tell me to stay, oh why,_

_Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)_

"You're thinking about him again? The boy, the one you met in Grade School? Black Star was it?" Blaire whispered to her. It may not have been obvious but Blair was Maka's closest friend. "No. I don't remember his name, Blair" Maka rolled her eyes.

"You know Black Star, Maka-san?" Anya, Tsugumi's feminine companion lit up in enthusiasm. "He was my classmate, why?" Maka asked, confused at their sudden burst of energy. "He's the drummer of the band SoMa! That's why!" Meme, their other friend with short hair added.

Maka flashed back to her grade school years, when she had tried to talk to Black Star and his friends had picked on her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, Black Star! Who is this nerd? Why are you talking to her? I thought you were cool, man!" A larger kid with sticker tattoos shoved Maka aside to talk to her blue haired companion. "Hey! That's not nice! You shoved her! And I will punish you for that because I am a Go-" the boy lifted Black Star and threw him into a large garbage dispenser. Maka stared up at the boy, shaking in terror. Not a lot of people could take down Black Star. "Hah, am I scaring you? You baby" he taunted but before he could even try to hit Maka someone else snuck up on him and turned him around. "Black Star is right. Picking on girls, Rock? That's not cool. Not cool at all" the boy grinned at him, sharp fang like incisors showing stark white like his hair. <em>

* * *

><p>"Who the heck is SoMa?" Maka managed to ask, her thoughts lingering on that exact childhood memory for reasons she couldn't understand. "SoMa! It's this Awesome Band! They sang this song!" Tsugumi motioned to the song still playing on the radio. "Yeah! And they have about six members, I think? Liz and Patti are twins and they do back-up. Then, Black Star does drums!" Meme explained complete with hand gestures. Maka laughed a bit and continued to check the light, wondering why it was taking so long.<p>

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

_When I said_

_All I need's a little love in my life_

_All I need's a little love in the dark_

* * *

><p><em>"S-sol? I thought you were in the other class" Rock tore his arm away from the boy and flinched when his eyes met the boy's red ones. "I am, but I couldn't help but notice what you were up to when I passed by. Move on, Rock. There's nothing you can do here" the kid, Sol, nodded for him to leave and Rock moved but not before hissing at Maka. "I won't forget about this, brat" he muttered before leaving. Maka rushed to get Black Star out of the garbage and was not surprised when Sol tried to help too. Between the both of them they managed to get Black Star to the nurse's office. <em>

* * *

><p><em>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<em>

_Me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

"Oh! And their Base Guitar is this cute guy, Kid! His name is literally Kid! He has black hair like me. And this girl, Tsubaki, has black hair too. She plays the keyboard." Tsugumi and Meme continued to prattle on about the band when the lights finally turned green and Maka was desperately late for work so she stepped hard on the accelerator and-

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for helping us out back there, Sol" the boy laughed at her as the nurse continued to poke at Black Star.<em>

_"What's so funny?" Maka asked._

_"My name, people mispronounce it. It's funny." He turned to look at her and for reasons she couldn't figure out his red eyes didn't scare her at all. _

* * *

><p>Maka cussed and got out of her car. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I saw it turn green and I just shot off. I didn't even see you there" she turned to the front of the car, catching the man just as he was helping himself up. He was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans with a jacket that was pulled up to cover his face. Maka, ever the curious bookworm, tried to take a closer look. She caught a tuft of white that could be hair.<p>

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_

_You pick me up and play me_

_How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)_

_One time tell me you need me tonight_

_To make it easy, you lie_

_And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)_

"It's okay, at least you didnt really run me over" his voice was a little deep but really smooth, Maka liked it.

"I still almost did, maybe I could treat you to coffee or something" Maka insisted, trying to convince herself it wasn't because she thought that the stranger's voice sounded amazing.

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_Somebody tell me I'm not alone_

"Careful, I might just take you up on that" they both chuckled and red irises met green causing them both to freeze in shock. "Maka?" The man asked, drawing down his hood. He had white hair and his teeth were sharp like a shark's. Maka nearly had a headache from trying to recall _that name_.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I'm Maka. What's your name?"<em>

_"I'm-"_

* * *

><p>"Soul" she breathed out as if she had been holding her breath for such a long time. It felt good to remember his name but Maka didn't quite know how to feel now that he was standing there.<p>

"Good of you to remember me, at least-" Soul managed a grin before Tsugumi opened the door to the back seat and noticed just who Maka was talking to. "Maka-nee, you'll be late for- Soul Eater?!" She gasped loudly, gaining the attention of nearly everyone a kilometer radius from them. People began to notice.

"Soul Eater?"

"Mom! It's him! The lead Guitarist of SoMa!"

"Soul! Marry me!"

"Soul Eater is the leader of the SoMa Band" Tsugumi said, as if trying to warn Maka who wasted no time in ushering Tsugumi and her friends out of the car and into a nearby empty taxi cab. Blair followed in suit to keep an eye on the preteens. "Blair, bring them to papa's. I'll try to get Soul out of here." The white haired teen looked at her, confused. "Get in the car" the albino looked like he was about to protest but got in anyway just as the crowd began to form. Maka stepped on the pedals and shot off, turning down familiar alleyways with Soul clutching the sides of his seat she recalled their first conversation.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Maka" The girl turned to look at him, giving him a short nod as if to encourage him to continue. "Black Star mentioned you sing well" Maka nodded again, shyly this time. She didn't know Black Star talked about her. "I might put up a band with him someday, if I ask will you sing for us?" Maka seemed to contemplate this for a while. Soul seemed like a good guy, she could sense that he was being sincere.<em>

_And okay, Maka might like him a lot right now._

_"Alright, Soul. What will you name your band though?" She asked, nudging him with her shoulder as they watched the nurse patch up a cut Black Star had gotten from landing on a pack of thumbtacks in the garbage. They winced when he screamed at the pain._

_"How about this, since you were nice enough to join us we can call the band SoMa?" Soul turned to her, asking for her approval. "SoMa?" Maka tilted her head. "It's you and me, Soul and Maka. SoMa." He shrugged as if trying to shake of just how nervous he was about what she would say about it. Maka smiled. "SoMa. You and me." She muttered._

_"You and Me" Soul nodded, and she liked how it was so easy for him to say that._

_"I like it." She finally replied, not seeing the wide smile on Soul's face when she did. But she assumed he had smiled._

_"Cool"_

* * *

><p>"There's a small bookstore at the next turn, you should get in there and call a friend to pick you up because I have to go to work" Maka said, pulling up at the next turn and parking smoothly in front of use bookstore. Soul looked at her as he exited her car. "Thanks a lot, Maka" he said, closing the door and turning around. Maka was about to drive away when a short knock on the window caused her to turn her attention back to Soul. She rolled down her window.<p>

"Don't think I forgot about that singing thing. I still want you to sing in our band" the way he said our almost effortlessly tugged at Maka's heartstrings but she wouldn't trust him that easily. He could be Spirit Albarn #2 for all she knew.

"I'll think about it, Soul" she said, trying to shake him off.

"If you change your mind anyway, Black Star and the gang hang out a lot at Resonance" Soul offered, Maka felt his sincerity and immediately wished she didn't because she just knew she would cave. "You mean the club" Soul nodded. "Why are you doing this?" Maka asked, he of all people knew how hard the divorce was on her. She had left the city almost a week after meeting Soul to live with her papa.

"I really want you in the band" he said, leaning forward to catch her at eye-level.

"I'll think about it." she insisted, hoping she would never have to see Soul again so that she wouldn't have the chance to agree to this. "It was good to see you, Soul" she added, surprised at her sincerity. Soul grinned at her. "It was nice to see you too, Maka" he said before turning and walking into the bookstore.

Maka watched him leave before shaking her head and driving away.

"You're an adult, Maka. You've gotten over this."

She wondered idly if she was trying to convince Soul of this or if she was trying to convince herself.

_I need a little loving tonight_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_


	2. II: Heart Attack

I would have started writing sooner but _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _started playing on my computer and I couldn't help it, I had to sing. David Cook's voice – it's impossible not to sing along. Anyway, here we go.

I don't know why I haven't tried to write a Soul Eater fanfiction until now but maybe it was because I thought I would suck at it? Yes.

I want to thank everyone for reading and following this story, even favoriting this! I didn't expect to get this much support. Usually, my stories get zero support until much _much _later and I really appreciate you all for taking the time to read this! Thank you to **Seakitten **for reviewing. Thank you to **BearGirl01**, **Mermain123**, **ReverseSceptile**, **Ronnie0598**, **Seakitten**, **TheAnimezingGamer13**, and **speedslasher** for following this story. And finally, thank you to **Mermain123**, **ReverseSceptile**, **Seakitten**, and **TheAnimezingGamer13** for favoriting this, it means so much to me.

**Seakitten:** _I will definitely keep going now! Thanks for that! That's just the boost I needed to get going!_

I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Still Here<em>

**II: Heart Attack**

* * *

><p>Maka walked out of the Café dejectedly just as Blair had come up the steps having taken a cab to get to Maka. "What happened, Maka-chan?" she asked, pressing a manicured hand onto Maka's shoulder. Despite how flirty and how downright indecent Blair tended to look – even now, she was wearing a tight purple dress – she was in truth a very nice person and she was studying zoology in the nearby Death City Public College. "Did the girls get back home alright?" Maka countered, trying to ward off the inevitable mother-henning she would get from Blair although it was nice sometimes since her mother left because apparently she didn't want her family to drag her down when she had such a promising career ahead of her. Sometimes she didn't know who to dislike, her mom or her dad.<p>

"Tsugumi and the girls are with Mr. Albarn. He asked if you were alright, too. I told him you were." Blair informed, but the tone of her voice was questioning. Maka sighed, it was useless not to tell Blair about it. She would find out eventually.

"I got _fired_ for being late" Maka hissed as they both got into her car, this time with Blair driving. Maka so didn't feel like going home. "Just, drop me off at a book store or something. Maybe the library." She suggested, rubbing her forehead with her hand. She willed herself not to think about Soul.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Maka shook her head. _'I haven't thought of lyrics, I've never even thought of writing a song in the longest time. Where was this coming from?'_ she thought, attempting to pull herself out of her singing haze. Maka had given up on becoming a singer when she was young. She hadn't even thought of singing or writing song since she had last seen Soul.

"I am not leaving you in some dusty place full of rotting paper, not tonight!" Blair grinned at her as she took a turn at a junction Maka wasn't even aware of. "It sounds good to me" Maka could already smell the scent of old books and beautifully written fiction but she knew Blair wasn't about to bring her to a book store. "Blair, just bring me somewhere I can read!" she groaned, willing her companion not to do this today. She had so much on her mind. She needed a job. She needed these lyrics out of her head. She needed to forget about _Soul Evans_ with his gorgeous red eyes and enticing white hair_-_

**No.** Bad Maka. You don't want to be distracted by boys. You need a **JOB** so you can continue living in your **DORM **and not with your **FATHER**. You need to graduate with honors and you need to not think in lyrics.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

"**Stop it!**" she shouted, sitting upright. "No, Maka-chan! I can't stop now, I'm bringing you to a club. You don't even need to drink. You just have to have a little _fun_." Blair emphasized. Maka was about to protest when a memory invaded her idle mind.

"_Come on, just play with us. You have to have a little fun, you know." Soul grinned, he was trying to get Maka to join in their game of basketball for hours. _And Maka did eventually join in. She was able to make a shot when they wagered "whoever gets this shot will become famous". She got the shot but Soul was the one who became famous anyway. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of resentment for that.

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

By then, Maka had been thinking too deeply to realize that Blair had pulled up and dragged her into the club. It was too late. "Blair, I'm not dressed to go to a club" she said as a last resort. Her hair was still in their pigtails but they were a little messy from running to work. Her dark red skirt was wrinkled and her black sweater was hardly club-material. With her large boots on she looked more like a goth school girl than a girl who was about to go into a club with her college roommate. "You look fine, Maka! Now go!" she shoved Maka onto the dance floor and the club went eerily silent except for the crowd who continued to socialize.

"Alright! It's karaoke night! Does anyone want to come up and sing or what?" the DJ's announcement was met with enthusiastic shouts. Maka would have even joined in if she hadn't realized that Blair had disappeared. "Blair?" she called for her roommate, turning frantically and eventually bumping into someone.

"Death Damn it, I'm so sorry" she looked up at the person she face-planted into and was met with a wide smirk. "Nice to see you here, Albarn" that voice, it was unmistakable.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

"Soul?" the white haired teen laughed. "Well, it's nice to know you remember me this time" Maka blushed, realizing that since meeting him she has never really greeted him properly. "I'm so sorry, I just got fired and my roommate left me here and now I have no idea why I'm even telling you this-" Maka started to babble which was thankfully stopped by Soul. "Woah, slow down. Man, you haven't changed. Still full speed ahead. This isn't the first time you've confided in me, you know?" Maka face-palmed at that, she really wasn't making a good impression. But then again, why would she want to make a good impression on Soul?

"Don't remind me" she muttered, half embarrassed and half amused. "Have you thought about it?" Soul prodded, his eyes completely focused on Maka. "Why would you think that?" she asked. _'Wait, why is Soul even here?'_ she thought for a second. "Well, you are here in the club that I mentioned" Maka flinched a little. Blair must have taken her to _**Resonance**_ without her knowing. "I didn't even know I was at this particular club" she muttered, Soul just stood there waiting for her answer. "Well, it must be a good coincidence then" he grinned, his sharp teeth on full display. "Soul" she said, her tone dropping as if to warn him. "I'm just saying you ended up here without knowing and without a job, we really want you on board" Soul reasoned. "Wait, _we_?" she asked, choosing not to answer that particular question. "Yeah, the rest of the band are here too" Soul gestured to the group in the corner who waved at them.

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show,_

The DJ had begun to build up a beat in the background that had Maka screaming to step on the stage and start singing but she shook her head, willing the urge away. "Soul, I haven't sung in years" she tried to reason with him but it was inevitable. The beat was perfect for the song that she had been composing in her mind-

"Show me, then" Soul said firmly, surprising Maka. "What?" she said, albeit a little dumbly. "Show me what you've got, sing" he had motioned to his band to get on the stage. The white haired idiot had planned this the entire time!

_So I'm..._

Maka boiled a little with rage, if he wanted her to sing then sing she would. She trudged up on stage just as a dark haired boy from Soul's band who she assumed was Kid began to strum a guitar and made a grab for the microphone. She hoped she wasn't too bad at this.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

A dark haired girl who she assumed was the Tsubaki that Tsugumi mentioned earlier started methodically pressing keys on her keyboard for effects while she belted out the song that's been tossing around in her mind.

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!_

Her voice came up as a little raspy from disuse but singing again after so long felt amazing to Maka and she continued to sing as the crowd began to really respond to her music. The boy with blue hair, Black Star, began to drum along with the rest of the band while two girls, probably Liz and Patti, began to hum in the background. Maka felt like she ruled the world.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

Maka dipped a little, eliciting a few wolf whistles from the crowd as she made her way through it. The people parted for her like the red sea and she couldn't help the grin that spread on her face as she approached Soul.

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

Maka's steps got more and more confident as she approached Soul and mouthed "Impressed?". The boy only laughed and smiled at her which only made Maka smile back as she poised herself in the middle of the stage.

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

She nodded at Liz and Patti, bumping hips with them as if they were close just by singing those lines with them. She shook hands with Tsubaki who broke away from her keyboard for a while to give Maka a hug that maybe meant she accepted her as a part of the band.

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts~_

She turned to Black Star who offered his free hand in a fist bump that Maka returned enthusiastically, she mock threw a basketball at Soul now standing near the stage who mock caught it, the grin never leaving his face.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_

She nudged Kid a little and made a show of blowing and picking at her manicured nails. Kid just smiled in an amused way at her and continued to strum his guitar. Maka high-fived him and continued to move around.

_Make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand!_

While she was standing next to Kid she picked up the guitar that was laid out next to him. It was dark as night with red checker squares and white strings. She knew then that it belonged to Soul. She threw the guitar to Soul and motioned for him to come up on stage. He smirked and pulled on the strap of his guitar and-

_You make me glow!_

The crowd erupted in cheers as Soul began to tear it up on his guitar, completely in sync with Maka's singing and Maka pointed a fist up in the air, looking like she was having that time of her life.

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show,_

_So I'm..._

Liz and Patti joined her up front and began to sing the chorus with her, the teenagers in the club going ballistic. At one point Maka had spotted Blair, jumping around and dancing to _Maka's Song_. "That's my roommate! Go Maka-chan!" she shouted, overpowering the rest of the crowd and Maka couldn't help but laugh at the overenthusiastic woman.

Maka began to think about getting fired. She thought about Justin Law and how horrible he was to her. She thought about all of the boys Blair tried to get her to date and about Jack (the Ripper) who was absolutely the worst date she ever had. She thought about the divorce.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_

Then Maka thought about everything that happened to her that day. She thought about almost running over Soul. She thought about how nice it was to see Black Star again after so long. He and Soul had been her closest friends. She thought about this band.

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames!_

She looked around at the friendly faces of Soul's band. SoMa. He had remembered his promise to her after all these years. He had remembered _her_. It brought out a wave of affection in her that had her grinning like an idiot.

_You make me glow,_

The members of Soul's band quieted down for a moment, letting Maka have her moment. They watched as Soul continued to play softly while looking at Maka with an expression that screamed "I knew she could do it" and that made the rest of them like her even more. They nodded at each other and agreed to get her into the band wordlessly if not for Soul at least.

Soul looked like he had been slapped across the face by cupid himself.

_So I'm..._

The band picked back up with their instruments as Maka belted out the last lines of her song, feeling the adrenaline settling down and urging herself to finish this up so she could bask in the awesomeness that was performing in front of an audience.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!_

With Patti and Liz's help she managed to finish the song with a bang, the audience's screams almost drowning out the music which eventually faded into the background. They were chanting "SoMa" over and over and over. It filled Maka with limitless joy, she felt like she _owned_ the world. Tsubaki and Patti gave her a big hug.

"Yeah! Give it up for Maka Albarn and her song-" Liz took the microphone before pointing it back at Maka. "Heart Attack, it's called Heart Attack" she said, gripping the microphone a little uneasily. "Heart Attack! Let's give it up for Maka, everyone!" everyone chanted her name and the dread Maka thought had dissipated from her mind came back ten-fold. She pried herself from the two girls holding her and grabbed Blair.

"Maka! What are you doing? I thought you were having fun." Blair protested as she dragged her friend back to her car. "I thought so too" she said before starting the car and backing up so she could drive away. She could see Soul running out of the club and knew she had to leave. She stepped on the accelerator and drove like a demon let loose from hell. "You could have joined them! This was a big opportunity! I thought they wanted you in their band-" Blair was cut off by Maka making a sharp turn back onto the main street.

"No, they don't want me in their band. This never happened, Blair." She insisted, ignoring the look Blair was giving her. The only thing that occupied her mind was the crestfallen look on Soul's face as she drove away.

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn: Demi Lovato<p>

Soul Eater Evans: -

Black Star: -

Tsubaki Natsukasa:

Death The Kid: -

Liz Thompson: -

Patti Thompson: -

If you want any of these characters to have their try at singing lead, review and tell me who will get the next single! Although, I am planning something. But that's for much _much_ later.

Reviews are appreciated!

Until next time, keep it **random**!


	3. III: Remember When

I would have posted this sooner but it got erased and I had to write it all over again for the 3rd time. I could cry. Also, I told my dad about Soirited Away and he started talking about a possible fanfiction about Chihiro's friends getting their souls scattered across the world in other people. Ex: Schizophrenic people. It took a while. Thanks so much to **Digi-fanCapp **for taking the time to review my fanfic. Thanks to **wildninja1 **for favoriting the story. And thank you to **Digi-fanCapp, Moroko, MrRedDead, Wolf Huntress Silver Blood, **and **fruityloophole **for following! As always, I don't own anything.

**Digi-fanCapp: **Thank you! I have been using the same catch phrase for a _long_ time. Dragons are totally awesomesauce. :D

* * *

><p><em>I'm Still Here<em>

**III: Remember When**

* * *

><p>It was after three days of Soul being a mopey little shit that the band decided it was high time they did something about it.<p>

Black Star had attempted every single thing he knew - which wasn't much - to get the guy to stop being so depressed. Black Star kicked him. He yelled at him. He stole his sheet music. He wreaked havoc on Soul's piano. The albino did nothing but shove the blue-haired drummer aside and continue playing his creepy sounding tune, muttering every now and then about waste and potential. Black Star didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of it.

_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,_

_Thinking to myself what have I done,_

_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light,_

_And I couldn't see that you were the one,_

"He has liked her since they were children, right? He must be sad that she didn't want to be in the band that he intended to be in with her in the first place." Tsubaki reasoned, but it was still very vague to Black star who didn't understand the concept of romantic feelings. "It's like this, Black Star. Soul originally wanted to create this band with you as the drummer. What if you told him you didn't want to be the drummer for SoMa?" Kid clarified, for a moment Black Star thought about it while they continued to converse. "He would be horribly upset without his God!" Black Star grinned widely, beginning to grasp why Soul was so sad.

"Yes, let's pretend that's true for now" Tsubaki laughed a little, it's hard to believe that Black Star will ever get over his superiority complex. "Except, Soul created this entire band idea when he _met_ Maka. I believe he said something about this?" Kid turned to the Thompson Sisters. "He said it was like they met before" Liz answered. "He said him, Black Star, and Maka felt like a kick-ass team to him." Patti said, lifting her head from her giraffe drawing. She was obsessed. When she was satisfied with her drawing she handed it to Kid who took it with a smile. Patti had drawn it from the front perspective so that it was perfectly symmetrical. He was obsessed too.

"Well, what is making Soul mopey is obviously Maka." everyone raised a brow at Black Star, as if willing him to continue. "So we gotta get Maka into the band..." He grinned, pulling a stack of papers out of his pocket.

"With this!"

* * *

><p>Maka was having a horrible day.<p>

Her new job was decent enough, it was at a tucked away bookstore only a block away from Resonance. She didn't really have any choice, no one else would hire her at the last minute. It was a good job. She mostly dusted the books, arranged the books on the shelves, and helped people find what they wanted. Her only issue was her boss, Giriko.

It wasn't that he was unfair with her work load or that he paid her too little, it was that he was perverted as heck. Maka really had to watch herself, she wore mostly sweaters and pants just in case but it still felt like if she didn't keep her guard up he would take advantage of her.

Another part of her job that wasn't at all necessary but happened to her anyway because the world loves to screw with her was dealing with Black Star and the rest of the band. Kid was the first to find her, he was on the phone and separated the iPhone from his ear when he saw her.

"Maka?"

"Yes- wait, have we met?"

"I'm Kid, from SoMa. We met in Resonance."

"Oh, do you need a book?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, we don't have that here. Have a nice day!"

She had shoved the dark haired boy out but it was too late. The cavalry arrived soon afterwards. Kid must have been on the phone with them, she realized. She was sorely tempted to knock herself out with a book so she didn't have to face them. But Maka was brave, more than everything else that she was. So she walked up to Black Star and hit him on the head with a book.

"Maka, come on! We are friends, right? Listen to your God!" Maka hit him again, for good measure. The rest of the band winced. Maka set aside the book she used to hit Black Star, satisfied to know that they knew she wasn't one to be messed around with. "What do you want? I told you, I don't want in on your band." She moved to stack a shelf between the fiction and biographies section, Black Star followed her warily. He signed for the band to get their instruments ready and for Liz and Patti to deal with Giriko.

"Soul was really sad that you couldn't join the band" he saw Maka flinch, reaching up to slip a book onto the highest shelf. "Don't remind me" she managed to get the book up with a little effort. Black sighed, this was going to take a while. "Maka, you don't need to lie. I know you. You live to sing. I am your God." He laughed a little, causing Maka to turn and glare at him. "I've grown up, Black Star. I don't need silly dreams like singing" he growled in frustration, trying to fit another book onto the top shelf. Black Star had just about enough of these emotional weirdos.

He reached up and slipped the book onto the shelf for her, his gaze demanding her full attention. "I thought you were the smart one" she gave him a confused look. "Maka, you have to stop believing that the you have to play your entire life safe because of the divorce" he gripped her shoulder in one hand. Maka listened in a state of fascination. "You also have to stop mistaking growing up with not taking chances. If you want to sing then do it. He'll, we'll even stop anyone who tries to stop you." he insisted, pulling a bundle of papers from his pocket and handing it to Maka.

"Black Star, this is-" She took a look at the crumpled papers and her eyes widened.

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

_My heart was beating out of my chest._

Maka felt her heart swell as Black Star brought her out to the main space of the bookshop where the band was set up with Patti taking over on the drums. A muffled shout accompanied by a loud thump brought Maka's attention to her employer who Liz had tied up and subsequently knocked out. Maka couldn't help but smile at this.

"If Soul can't get his mopey ass down here to make a point then we can do it for him! Right guys?" He grabbed the microphone from Liz and positioned himself at the center of the group. "1..2...3!" Patti shouted.

_Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

_I never thought we'd take it that far!_

Maka let out an amused laugh as Black Star acted out the time when they stole Spirit's car and attempted to drive it. It had been so long since she felt so happy. She missed Black Star and Soul.

_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

_So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when..._

Black Star continued to sing in a surprisingly good voice, Tsubaki smiled at him as she changed the beat up on her keyboard. Patti went crazy on the drums causing Kid to smile to himself and almost miss the beat. Liz gave him a knowing look. But before he could glare at her, Liz took the microphone and butt in on Black Star's meant in the limelight.

_I'm hangin' by a thread, I'm tearing at the seams_

_Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go..._

_But I just won't give up up up up up up up!_

Liz and Black Star grappled for the microphone for a while just as Liz was finishing up with her sort-of solo. The microphone inevitably ended up in the hands of Black Star again as he sang the chorus one final time. His hand rested on her shoulder again, as if trying to get her to understand something.

_Push push push rewind,_

_Go go back in time,_

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,_

Maka idly wondered when Soul Eater Evans, cool guy extraordinaire and demon of their school, became so good at writing songs. He had it in him this entire time and Maka didn't even suspect a thing. She couldn't help but feel impressed. There was more to the albino that she didn't know and she felt herself wanting to know more.

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back,_

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,_

_My heart was beating out of my chest!_

Maka could feel how Soul felt through this song. He genuinely missed her and thought they were friends as children, he genuinely wanted her to join the band. That made tears swell up in Maka's eyes. He never had friends like Black Star and Soul.

_Remember when we stole your dad's car,_

_I never thought we'd take it that far,_

_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,_

_So why'd we ever say good bye?,_

_Remember when we, when we, had it all!_

The band members seemed really close too, Soul put together this little group. They looked like they grounded each other. They seemed to know each other well, they cared for Soul enough to go and ask a stubborn girl to join their group for him. Maka realized that wanted that. She wanted to join this band, she had been afraid to but she wanted to join.

_Do you remember when?_

Black Star and the band panted, tired from performing and lugging the instruments around. They turned o ly to see Maka crying a little. "Maka?" She held opa hand out to black Star, wiping her tears away.

"I'll do it, I'll join the band" she nodded.

Everyone cheered, falling in around her to hug her. Maka's hand hung limp next to her, shocked at the affection and acceptance they were showing.

"Welcome to SoMa, Maka!" They cheered, and Maka let herself smile.

"It's good to be a part of it"

* * *

><p>On the next chapter...<p>

_Soooooul, I have a surprise for you_

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn: Demi Lovato<p>

Black Star: Chris Wallace

Until next time, keep it **random**!


End file.
